


[Podfic] plant your feet, tell the truth, hope for the best

by kalakirya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of hollimichele's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Toph gets along better with her parents, these days.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] plant your feet, tell the truth, hope for the best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selahexanimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selahexanimo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [plant your feet, tell the truth, hope for the best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144524) by [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele). 



**Title:** plant your feet, tell the truth, hope for the best

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** post-canon

 **Length:** 6:47

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/plant%20your%20feet,%20tell%20the%20truth,%20hope%20for%20the%20best%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20hollimichele.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
